Silver Lining was not for her
by Ai no Neko Hime
Summary: Her feelings for the dense Dragon Slayer was not something she could erase, for love was not something so easily ridden. Yet she would hide it all. But when an accident began the spiral of the two's life together, what would the destructive pinkette do, when it is revealed that while Lucy carried their child within her... and Death already had her upon his list? Summary Up!


_A/N: Hey everyone~ This is Neko, deciding to murder people with emotional feels ( according to what my friends tell me about this story anyway )._

_This idea has been lingering in my mind for a while now, so here's a little glimpse of what the story would encompass of~_

_Enjoy the little summary!_

* * *

_**It was an accident.**_ It had to be an accident. There was no way that such a thing would have happened. She had been careful, so very careful not to step too deep into the life she could never have, and yet when the blonde mage woke in the embrace of her salmon-haired partner, she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming. Flustered and confused, the woman had scrambled from her bed, picking up whatever pieces of her burnt up attire was left, and escaping into the bathroom before she broke down in tears, turning the shower on so that her sobbing could not be heard; in case the man was to wake.

Who would have known that a simple party; even though Fairy Tail's party were never that simple, filled with alcohol and music as its members danced and played all night long; would have ended up with the partners in bed together, naked.

It would not have been as bad, if not for the fact that the woman ached from between her thighs, and the tell-tale signs were etched upon pale skin; signs of the tousle that surely happened last night with the Dragon Slayer. A bite upon her neck, bruises upon her hips; bruises that she was sure would match up to the pinkette's handprints and his powerful grip.

Was there no going back now that the man had laid un-platonic hands upon the Celestial Mage? She knew not, for the man was a fool at times, yet he was so sharp the rest. Battles were of his expertise and human relationships he lacked skills in. But if he were to recall the night's occurrence, all would be ruined. Their friendship...everything.

Lucy did not think that she could stay in the guild, if Natsu were to figure out that the scent in the room was that of a sexual encounter between them the previous night. She had no doubts that the pinkhead would take responsibility, for he was not one to shirk it unless it was destruction of a place once more, like usual. But what would that make them?

Lovers? Would they be in a relationship then?

It was hard to tell, especially with the denseness the well-built male had.

Yet no matter what, there was more reason than shyness that the blonde female did not confess her feelings. After all, she was **dying**. There was no relationship to be had, and the woman knew that it would be far wiser to take flight and leave, leave Fairy Tail, leave Magnolia. But it was impossible. Both were her home, and to even think about leaving Natsu behind...

Who was she trying to kid? The man would hunt her down no matter where she went, and with his stubbornness, would force her to admit the reason as to her escape. No, instead of doing that, she would stay. It might be abrupt, when she would pass away, but she rather die at home, with loved ones, than to be alone.

But today, the woman would escape.

Cleansing herself as best as she could, and hoping that she scrubbed every single bit of her so that Natsu could not smell his scent upon her, the blonde had darted out of the bathroom as quickly as she could, tightly wrapped in a towel. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes and returning back into the bathroom again, Lucy would swiftly dress herself, heart thumping loudly in her chest before she fled, out of her room, out of her apartment, and out of that building.

She would pretend that it never happened, and for once, would thank the lords that Natsu was a moron who probably would never have guessed what went down last night.

Yet everything would come back to bite her, even if the Celestial Mage wanted so much to erase that night. It began with getting sick, with the woman rushing to the washroom every morning to hurl, even though there was nothing in her stomach to throw up. _That_ incident had flashed into her mind, and out of worry, Lucy had taken a pregnancy test.

_**Positive.**_

What was she going to do now?

There was no choice but to tell her partner. She would not...she would never abort the baby. But he had to know, and he had to deal with the fact...that he would be a single father.

Fate had a way of screwing around with people, and she was, in the simplest manner to describe it;_ fucked._


End file.
